The Mission
by sol113
Summary: Intending to reproduce Ichigo's unique powers, Kurotsuchi Mayuri sends Nemu to... acquire samples. Contains Ichigo/Nemu pairing.


**THE MISSION**

**15th December 2010**

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**'**_**This**_**' means someone is thinking.**

**Italics alone means the name of something, i.e. **_**Shinigami, Zanpakuto**_**. **

**Horizontal ruler (line across the page) means a page break or timeskip, may be a few minutes, may be a few hours...**

**-X- means a scene change, i.e. We start with Mayuri in his lab, then we go to Ichigo in his apartment- a scene change from a street to an apartment.**

**This story contains Ichigo/Nemu pairing.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters or ideas involved. This is non profit-i am making no money from this.**

**

* * *

**

Deep beneath the ground in a bunker saturated with the stench of blood, decay and chemicals, the evil and hideous _Gotei 13 12th Division _Captain Kurotsuchi Mayuri sat in the dark watching a huge television screen studying every detail, transfixed. For hours now he had been watching images of the annoying _Ryoka_, Kurosaki Ichigo fighting the walking iceberg known as _6th Division _Captain Kuchiki Byakuya.

For the hundredth time, the source of his interest took stage; a strange... thing began to form/ grow across half of the Ryoka's face, his skin turned an unnatural bright white (bone white perhaps), his visible eye and his almost blindingly bright hair changed colours as though reflecting his transformation into something dark and terrible.

This Ryoka, this child, had something that the mad scientist desperately wanted; the powers of a Shinigami and a hollow in one being.

In the old days the clown like creature would simply kidnap the boy, drag him back to one of his labs and discover the source of his unique abilities via unnecessarily painful and invasive experiments, dissection... maybe vivisection... unfortunately certain individuals within the _Seireitei _(most notably Yamamoto) were watching him like a hawk since the Quincy incident a while back.

Mayuri's twisted mind had conceived of a way around this little problem though...

**

* * *

**

Lieutenant of the 12th Division of the Gotei 13, Kurotsuchi Nemu stood in front of her 'father' (although he certainly wouldn't be winning 'Father of the year' anytime soon). She had just returned from a _Shinigami's Women's Association _meeting (something about making another popular Shinigami calendar). After the meeting she had been approached by members of squad three- many preferred to go through Nemu rather than Mayuri for official business since the 12th Division second in command was melancholy and creepy rather than insane and dangerous like her captain. The artificial woman now stood statue-still, waiting for orders like a humanoid robot, which most in the Soul society thought she was.

"I have an assignment for you. Go to the mortal world, to the place known as Karakura town and use 'method four' to collect samples for me to study. Your target is the substitute Shinigami known as Kurosaki Ichigo... i authorise you to use all relevant body modifications for this task..."

**

* * *

**

**Karakura Town...**

She had found her target.

Kurotsuchi Nemu's green eyes looked down at her target. Despite the... nature of her orders her face showed nothing more than her usual melancholy. The lights were off but Nemu's inhuman vision let her see in pitch black. The artificial lifeform sat down on the bed, the weight waking the previously sleeping teen.

Emerald green eyes instantly adjusted to the dim light of the lamp switched on.

"What the? Who the hell are you and why are you in my room?" Ichigo demanded blinking sleep from his eyes. He recognised Nemu as a Shinigami based on the outfit but had no clue who she was beyond her profession and rank.

The woman sat unafraid by the outburst. "I am Kurotsuchi Nemu. You are Kurosaki Ichigo, the one with powers from both a Shinigami and a hollow, correct?"

"Yeah..."

"My master has ordered me to obtain genetic and spiritual energy samples from you. He considers sexual intercourse the best way to do this..."

"Wha- what?"

"I am here to have sex with you." She calmly stated.

"Wha-what?"

"My master says that you and i having sexual intercourse will serve both goals; i will absorb genetic material and the spiritual components _Reiatsu_ and _Reiryoku_ during coitus and you will be compensated with sexual release. Which is a goal of teenagers according to both my master's research and books i have read on this subject. I assure you i am skilled, experienced and possess superhuman strength and stamina leading to a superior experience."

Ichigo stared at the stranger in stunned shock.

"You broke in here to have... errr... do stuff... to me... because you want genetic material and Ratsu and Roku?"

"Reiatsu and Reiryoku." She replied drone like.

"What is wrong with you? Are you some kind of robot or something?"

"No. I am the result of experiments into Gigai and Gikon-"

"What you are is some kind of crazy freak!" Ichigo yelled near hysteria.

Nemu continued calmly staring at the disturbed teen, no emotions whatsoever on her face- she'd make a hell of a card player.

_'This kind of weird stuff never happened to me before i became a Shinigami...'_

"I'm not having... rrr... not- not doing things with you. So leave you crazy Gigai/Gikon whatever!"

Nemu continued staring at the prudish Shinigami- or at least Nemu assumed he didn't want sex because of moral objections.

"You don't want sex with me because of moral concerns? Or do you not experience attraction to females." Nemu almost winced at that- as implausible and blandly delivered as it sounded, it may have been the closest to an insult she had ever spoken.

Ichigo blew up; "What! I'm not gay! Damn that Renji! Er, forget i mentioned his name! I'm not gay!"

"You just don't want to have sex with me." Nemu looked saddened- she had failed her master...

Ichigo saw this and took it as rejection. _'Oh great, she's not going to cry is she?'_

"Err, wait. It's not you... you're beautiful, and you seem really smart... you shouldn't be wasting your time with a big dumb jerk like me."

"You possess remarkable combat skills and enormous amounts of Reiryoku, while able to generate equally massive Reiatsu. What more could a female want?" She sounded like she was honestly asking.

_'Well at least she's not after my cash, or my body... i think.'_

Nemu shifted position, kneeling over Ichigo's legs in a position that let him look down her top. She studied Ichigo with a look that the disturbed teen had to admit was pretty hot. She straddled Ichigo, the teenager was too stunned to stop her as she spoke in her emotionless and weirdly seductive voice;

"When i was designed, aesthetics were a concern. I know i am attractive. Every male i have encountered in this world has looked at me with obvious lust. Three females too."

Ichigo tried not to think about females getting it on with this freaky, hot chick invading his room. He failed and imagined Orihime, Rangiku and some chick he'd seen in a lingerie ad, in a bed passionately going at each other. This was made worse by the unnatural woman now being seated on his cock; even with the bedsheets, boxers and Nemu herself still being fully clothed, the feeling was making the teen nuts.

As she looked down at him she continued; "You are clearly attracted to me. I can sense your Reiryoku fluctuating. Your pulse increasing. Perspiration." She dabbed his forehead with a finger with a feather light touch Ichigo didn't think was possible from a female from the soul society after being bashed by Rukia and nearly beaten to death by Kukaku. "Increased breathing rate. Slight flush to the visible epidermis. Partial redirection of blood flow to engorge your-"

"Enough!" Ichigo shouted cutting her off before she could say... that word. "J-just wait! Let me think for a second..."

Nemu put her hands on the wall either side of his head, trapping him. Ichigo got a whiff of the strong perfume the intruder had put on; a strong smell of spring flowers to mask the naeuseating smells of Mayuri's laboratory.

_'This kind of freaky stuff never happened to me before i became a Shinigami...'_

Nemu considered Ichigo's resistance;

_'Simply asking for his compliance isn't working. I must use the upgrades Mayuri-sama designed for these circumstances...'_

Using one of her more specific body modifications Nemu increased the size of her breasts to twice their original size.

Ichigo's jaw dropped and his eyes widened stupidly as he saw the short black _kimono_ and the white _nagajuban _beneath it noticeably expand to accommodate the mounds of growing flesh beneath.

Then something even more unnatural happened; the teenaged male told her to stop. Nemu was truly perplexed- this had never happened before.

"You seem... frightened, why?"

Ichigo began stammering so incoherently even Nemu's enhanced hearing couldn't make out anything he said. She remembered the profile she had read on her target; including potential sexual interests.

"Will this help?"

She used another body modification to alter her hair colour to the striking orange shade Orihime possessed, her eyes changed from green to grey.

Ichigo realised what she was doing. "Hey! Don't do that!"

"I have studied your psychographic profile; this shade of hair colour is consistent with your friend and potential love interest Inoue Orihime-"

Ichigo began stammering again, and waving his hands around oddly.

She regarded his response, confused. "Maybe Kuchiki Rukia's appearance would be more pleasing- your profile suggests a more profound connection with her."

Her hair and eye colour changed to Rukia's black and violet respectively.

Ichigo snapped out of his panic; "Potential love interest? Profound connection? What the hell have you been reading? Bad fanfiction?"

"Are you saying the information we have is inaccurate? I will report this to the proper authorities." She turned her colouring back to its default black hair and green eyes.

"Later."

Without the slightest change to her melancholic expression Nemu unfastened her wide white obi and pulled open her outfit open exposing herself.

Ichigo looked like he was about to have a coronary as Nemu revealed her unnatural but appealing body. He stared at her, mouth wide struggling to speak.

"G-g-g..." His higher mental functions were like a computer that had crashed, all he could do was stare and stutter.

His mind finally rebooted informing him that the newly inflated cleavage (larger than Orihime's, maybe as large as that Rangiku chick- not that he was checking them out- he wasn't that kind of guy) looked totally real besides the improbable size. He tore his eyes off the fantastic breasts and tried to look elsewhere- but his traitorous eyes kept returning to the huge mounds of flesh. Seeing this freaky, disturbing, yet sexy woman caused Ichigo's cock to pulse painfully.

Still staring stupidly at Nemu's new rack he didn't register the Shinigami move in.

"Eeek!" He squealed as Nemu put her arms around him pulling him to her massive chest. "N,no, i mean... aah!" His cry was more manly the second time. "N-no, i mean..."

He was cut off by Nemu forcefully kissing him on the mouth; he couldn't identify what she tasted like though Ichigo couldn't focus being slightly more focused on the huge, soft breasts that seemed to mould themselves around his chest as they pressed against him.

She roughly shoved him back on to the bed.

Nemu bent over giving Ichigo the most astonishing cleavage shot imaginable causing the panicking teen to gawk embarrassingly. The artificial woman maintained her melancholy rather than giggle at the comical look as many other women would.

She released one arm from around Ichigo's body to reach inside his black silk boxer shorts. Ichigo's body went ramrod straight- her hands were cold!

_'Dammit her hands are cold! Cold! Cold! Wait! This isn't right! This isn't how it should be done! Stop her! Stop her!' _Ichigo's prudish nature kicked in only to be swiftly defeated by the much greater powers of teenage hormones.

The 12th squad lieutenant's slender fingers worked their magic (the teenaged males member seemed comparable in size to his spiritual energy levels).

She had been sent on missions like this before so she knew what she was doing, knew how to excite her subject, to recognise all expressions on their faces, how and when to change stimulation when it looked like the subject was regaining control or adapting. Grips and twists. Pressing and pulling. Tickling and poking. She knew it all.

No one ever guessed the melancholy girl knew how to make any male lose control.

Ichigo mumbled something indecipherable around Nemu's mouth as he released into the Gigai/Gikon hybrids hand. With his eyes closed from his first ever hand job he didn't notice something weird. Even by his standards. Even considering he was being sexually serviced by a superpowered inhuman hot chick; Nemu's hand was actually absorbing his release. His sperm was being sucked up by tiny tubules built into her fingertips, hands and forearms. Similar devices had been absorbing Ichigo's constantly releasing spiritual energy since she straddled him- the amount of Reiryoku she had been absorbing was too low for the powerhouse Shinigami to notice.

_'I have the samples Mayuri-sama required... but to be certain of adequate material for all future experiments i should continue...'_

She released her grip on Ichigo, moved herself down the bed until she was kneeling between the teens legs. Ichigo watched as the woman opened her mouth and struck out with viper-like speed. He slammed his eyes shut and bit his lip to stop from screaming when her mouth and tongue made contact with its target.

Afraid to do anything more, Ichigo followed the brunettes head as it moved, his frightened eyes locked on her emotionless green ones.

It wasn't long before the amazing, bizarre sensations drove him over the edge.

Like earlier Nemu's unique biology (this time in her throat) absorbed the sperm, suspending and stockpiling it for later use. In the meantime Nemu was nowhere near finished with Ichigo yet...

**

* * *

**

**Hours later...**

Ichigo finally passed out bathed in sweat. A night of bizarre and unnatural sex had drained even his legendary stamina, though Nemu noted he lasted far longer than anyone human should have been able.

Nemu gently eased Ichigo's head back onto his pillow, returned her breasts to her normal (still impressive) size and redressed.

The sun was now rising, Nemu realised she had taken a lot longer than she expected. Then again she had worked Ichigo off using her hands, her mouth, her breasts, a part of the body only deviants considered for foreplay or sex and finally the body parts usually used for sexual intercourse- the last being too much even for the substitute shinigami.

Nemu's body ached from the aftermath of the long night- she wasn't accustomed to these sensations- her superhuman strength and resiliency always protected her from pain after sexual activity, no matter how vigorous.

She hadn't expected this mission to be so intense...

Sparing one last look at Ichigo, Nemu confirmed she had more than enough sperm, Rhiatsu and Reiryoku to satisfy Mayuri-sama. She actually acquired enough samples from the first handjob, everything else was... stockpiling.

_'Yes, Mayuri-sama would require spare samples for future experiments... also i__need to report to Mayuri-sama to add superhuman virility to the file on Kurosaki-san's abilities...' _

She had what she needed, the Shinigami left the Kurosaki residence and swiftly headed for the _Senkaimon_ for the Soul society...

**End **

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Reiatsu** (_Spiritual Pressure_) is the physical force/pressure that a person's Reiryoku creates when released. Most Shinigami, Arrancar, Quincy and Bounts can manipulate the release of their reiatsu. 1st Division Captain Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto used his spiritual pressure in the form of a stare to paralyze Nanao Ise. The most powerful Shinigami such as Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Byakuya can emit spiritual pressure with devastating results.

**Reiryoku** (_Spiritual Power_) is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. It is used by Shinigami to provide power for their various feats and to effectively channel the powers of their Zanpakuto. It can also be used to cast Kido, magic spells created by the Shinigami. Reiryoku can even be coalesced into a physical form and thrown or shot as a projectile. As a display of potency, spiritual beings have the ability to incapacitate the opponent's movement and simultaneously frighten them, by means of dispersing Reiryoku into the air. The aforementioned ability is known as **Reiatsu-** Spiritual Pressure), possessing power that could be literally felt within the atmosphere.

The difference between spiritual pressure and spiritual energy is simple: **Reiryoku** is the amount of energy a being has stored within their body or soul, whereas **Reiatsu **is the pressure that a person's Reiryoku exerts. The difference is much like energy and power. Power being the amount of energy exerted per unit of time. Reiryoku is potential while Reiatsu is energy in use. In general, those with high levels of Reiryoku will often have the highest levels of Reiatsu also. A skilled warrior can overcome a person possessing greater Spirit Energy by possessing greater Spiritual Pressure.

**Nemu's Body Modifications**: In Bleach canon Mayuri has implanted various modifications and chemicals within Nemu to use against his opponents. For example Nemu is mostly immune to the poisons used by Mayuri, including the deadly one used in his _Bankai_, as well as possesses within herself an augmentation chemical that ultimately takes out Szayel Aporro Granz. It is also these modifications that allows Mayuri to revive her when she is in a death-like state. In this story she has original modifications that are meant to seduce and distract male opponents for various reasons.

This story has been heavily edited to work on this site, the unedited version is on AdultFanfictiondotnet under the pen name Modeac.

If you think Ichigo acted like an idiot in this fic keep in mind that he is a teenager- how is he supposed to react when an attractive, superpowered, intimidating woman invaded his house to have sex with him without warning? Also remember that in canon Ichigo is quite prudish- Yoruichi and Rangiku tease him about this on several occasions.


End file.
